


Black Butler: Friendship is Magic

by VioletReaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alois is a pegasus, Ciel is a unicorn, Claude and Sebby are Alicorns, Discord knows everything, Grell and Undertaker are Unicorns, Lots of ponies, Multi, Nothing can be T with Alois and Claude, Rated M for Alois and Claude, ponies, the servants are earth-ponies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletReaper/pseuds/VioletReaper
Summary: After tracking some unexplainable magic with help from Grell and Undertaker, Ciel, Sebastian, and the other servants, along with Alois and Claude, wind up as ponies in the magical land of Equestria! Rated "M" for Alois and Claude. Nothing can me "T" with those guys around!





	Black Butler: Friendship is Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, but I will ship this in Hell! And to the moon!

 

**Ciel's POV:**

**I won't say it was a normal case,** because it was far from normal. Strange things began happening all over Great Britain. Strange bursts of oddly cheery magic came and went, leaving everything from rainbows, confetti, diamonds, butterflies, apples, and magenta sparkles in their wake. So far it hadn't caused any real harm, only moments of confusion that soon turned into the delight of the common folk. However, these bursts of magic soon spread from the center of London and began popping up everywhere, even in houses. Someone struggling with a debt might suddenly find a pile of sparkling diamonds before them. A widow who could barely feed her family soon found her kitchen full of apples. A frightened child was coaxed out of their hiding place and to the safety of a new home by a swarm of butterflies. Such strange instances even reached the Queen when, in a moment of depression over her late husband, a rainbow suddenly exploded into the room, bathing everything in color and lifting her spirits. It even reached me at my manor when Lizzy was visiting. The salon was suddenly decorated with colorful balloons and streamers, several delicious desserts on tiered displays. While it was entertaining, not even Sebastian could explain how or why the salon was suddenly transformed. A day later, a letter arrived from the queen, asking me to look into these strange occurrences.

Thus, after a great deal of searching, Sebastian and I located the sole place in Great Britain that the magic seemed to be entering our world from, with the aid of Grell Sutcliff, Undertaker, the Trancy brat and his perverted butler, and our other servants. A large statue of an alicorn, her wings spread wide and her mane and tail flowing in the breeze.

"Are you certain this is where the magic is coming from?" I asked.

"Heeheeheehee! It is indeed, milord!" Undertaker was the first to reply. "I haven't felt this alive since before I became a reaper!"

"He's right, Young Master," Sebastian agreed. "There is a portal to another world built into this statue, and it is most certainly the source of the magic coming through to our world."

"Well?! What are we waiting for, an invitation?! Let's go and see this other world!" Alois said, and before any of us could protest, he ran straight up to the statue's podium base and went straight through with a ripple of marble and was gone.

Claude sighed irritably. "He would dive head-first into an unknown world in a moment of excitement," he groused. "I'd better follow him to make sure his soul doesn't get stolen." With that, he followed suit at a more cautious pace and disappeared into the portal.

A moment later, Alois poked his head out from the portal with a huge grin on his face. "Hey! Everyone! There are candy-colored ponies in this world!"

"Are they cute?" Grell asked, receiving an eager nod. That was all the encouragement the flaming gay reaper needed before he too, plunged into the unknown. And apparently, Undertaker decided this might all be good for a laugh, because he dove in as well.

With a sigh, I said, " Let's go, you lot, before I lose my lunch." With that, I led my servants into the portal.

(Time skip!)

When we emerged, we were standing in what appeared to be a palace made entirely of crystal. When I looked around, there were several colorful ponies that bore strong resemblances to my allies. Most of them Stallions. Two black male alicorns, one with red eyes, the other with gold. Both were dressed as butlers, and bore a striking resemblance to Sebastian and Claude. Then there were two male Unicorns, one was a flamboyant shade of red with a ridiculously long mane and tail and wore Grell's glasses, the other was black with a long gray mane with his fringe covering his eyes and looked like Undertaker. There was a young Pegasus colt with blonde fur and a shorter mane wearing the Trancy brat's clothing, and the last four looked like Mey-Rin, Finny, Bard, and Tanaka.

"Where exactly are we?" I asked.

"I believe this may be the mythical land of Equestria, Young Master," Sebastian replied. "A land of magic inhabited primarily by unicorns, Pegasi, earth ponies, and a few rare alicorns. I've only heard of this land from the elders of my kind, so I'm afraid I know little else."

"I believe this is the Crystal Palace, home of the royals of the Crystal Empire, the second largest kingdom in Equestria," Claude said monotonously. "The other kingdoms are Canterlot, Yakyakestan, and Ponyville. However, the inhabitance of this world do not take kindly to demons, and most are quick to shun anyone different from them. If we want to find the exact source of the magic coming through to our world, we must not do anything to raise their suspicions."

"Hehehehehehe, speaking of the exact source, it seems to be coming from this way," Undertaker giggled, gesturing with his hoof. Down the hall were five candy-colored ponies and four alicorns, as well as a strange being that looked to be a mix of several different animals stitched together. (Care to guess who the group consists of, anypony?) The tallest had a pure white coat with a sun emblem on her hip, and her flowing mane had every color of the rainbow. Upon her head, she wore a golden crown. The second alicorn mare was midnight blue with a shimmering mane and tail that mimicked the night sky, and had a crescent moon on her hip. The third alicorn was pink, and her mane and tail were pink, purple, and pale yellow. She had a crystal heart of her hip. The final and smallest alicorn was medium purple with a dark purple mane. The mark on her hip was a six-pointed magenta sparkle. As for the others, there was a white unicorn with a curled indigo mane and 3 diamonds on her hip, a Pegasus with a light blue coat and rainbow mane and tail, a timid-looking Pegasus with a pale yellow coat and a light pink mane and tail with 3 butterflies on her hip, a bright pink earth pony with a curly pink mane and 3 balloons on her hip, and the final earth pony was medium orange with a blonde mane and tail and a cowgirl hat, with three apples on her hip. What was with all the groups of three?

Suddenly the strange, mix-matched creature stood up straight and looked directly at us. "Princesses, it seems we have visitors," he said, pointing toward us with what looked like a lion's paw. At once, all eyes were turned on us.

_Well, damn. So much for going about this quietly,_ I thought. _May as well face them directly._ "Who have we here?" the alicorn with the flowing rainbow mane asked as she elegantly trotted up to us, with everyone else following behind her.

Both Alois and I came forward, holding our heads high. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive Earldom," I stated. "This is my associate, Alois Trancy, head of the Trancy Earldom. The others are either my servants, his butler, or my associates, Grell Sutcliff-"

"The Fabulous!" Grell chimed in.

"And Undertaker, a retired Grim Reaper. Might I ask who I am addressing?"

"Oh, where are my manners?" The alicorn said light-heartedly. "I am Princess Celestia, and this is my younger sister, Princess Luna," she gestured to the blue alicorn, who bowed her head politely. "We are the Rulers of the Sun and Moon, respectively, and rulers of Canterlot."

"I'm Princess Cadence, ruler of the Crystal Empire, and this is my sister-in-law, Princess Twilight Sparkle, and her friends. They rule together over Ponyville, the Kingdom of Friendship."

"Hi! I'm Pinkie-Pie, Element of Laughter and super-party-pony extraordinaire!" the bright pink pony introduced herself excitedly.

"Rarity, Element of Generosity and local seamstress. It's lovely to meet you, darlings," the white unicorn said much more calmly, with a polite bow.

"Name's Rainbow Dash, Element of Loyalty and fasted flier in all of Equestria," the rainbow Pegasus said smugly.

"Nice to meet y'all," the orange earth pony drawled. "I'm Applejack of Sweet Apple Acres, Element of Honesty."

"I-I'm Fluttershy... The element of Kindness..." the pale yellow Pegasus whimpered, looking like she wanted to do nothing more than fade into the background and not be seen.

"And of course, you can't forget about Discord," Princess Twilight Sparkle said, gesturing to the mix-matched creature. "Lord of Chaos and Fluttershy's best friend."

"Salutations, other-worlders," the being said, somehow removing his horn and antler... and about and inch of the top of his head, and tipping them like a top hat. "What brings two demons, two reapers, and six humans from London Equestria?"

"DEMONS?!" the ponies screamed.

I face palmed, er - face- _hooved_ , annoyed. Leave it to the weird thing to blow our cover

* * *

 


End file.
